Aléjate de mi
by youaremysilence
Summary: -si esto es por lo de Jasper, no es nada... -nada comparado con lo que puede suceder – suspire - solo prométeme que no harás nada imprudente...por Charlie y yo te prometo que nunca me volverás a ver...será como si nunca hubiera existido


Soy demasiado egoísta, esto es lo que debo hacer, es lo mejor para ella, pero no sé cómo decirle a mi frio corazón que no podré volver a verla nunca, no imagino un existir sin ella y aunque me duela es por su bien

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.  
Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.  
Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

La decisión está tomada, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que hare con mi monótona vida sin ella, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? si ella nunca me hubiera conocido nunca hubiera pasado por todas esas situaciones que pusieron en peligro su vida, pero las cosas ya están hechas y no hay vuelta atrás.

_La luz ya, no alcanza...  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...  
Un Ángel te cuida...  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

Saque todo lo que pudiera herir su corazón y no deje rastro alguno de mi existir...esto me era doloroso, pero ella estaría mejor sin mí, yo no la merezco y ella no merece pasar por esto _"lo hago por su bien, lo hago por su bien_" me repetía mi mente una y otra vez y aquí estaba esperándola para decirle las palabras que tanto me duelen pronunciar

_Y aléjate de mi amor...  
Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo_

-nos tenemos que ir-dije con un aire indiferente  
-¿qué? – Pregunta confundida, yo agacho la cabeza, se me hace difícil mirarla a los ojos y no decirle cuanto la amo.

-no, me refería a mis hermanos y a mí – siento como mi corazón se quiebra en miles de astillas clavándose en lo profundo de mi dura piel  
-¿qué?-volvió a decir, era mejor para los dos que esto fuera mucho más rápido y menos doloroso  
-no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí – dije, por dentro sonreí al decir tan oscura mentira, yo soy quien no la merece.

-¿ya...no me...amas?-pregunto mientras veía como una lagrima corría por su mejilla  
-no-dije con una voz fría y dura. Sentía ganas de sollozar decirle que no amarla es la mentira más absurda que logre decir en mis 109 años de vida

_Si aún no me lo crees amor...  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir_

-si esto es por lo de Jasper, no es nada - ojala fuera solo eso el problema, pero todo de mi arriesga su vida y no podría soportar herirlas más de lo que lo haré ahora  
-nada comparado con lo que puede suceder – suspire - solo prométeme que no harás nada imprudente...por Charlie y yo te prometo que nunca me volverás a ver_**...será como si nunca hubiera existido**_ - dije para luego acercarme y besar por última vez su frente el rose de su piel con la mía me hizo querer gritarle que la amaba pero esto no lo hago por mí, lo hago por ella, por su vida, por una mejor vida para ella

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto  
Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

me di la vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que pude, creo que tratando de escapar del dolor, pero este fue más rápido y me alcanzo de todas maneras. Mientras más corría mas sentía como el corazón se Bella se alejaba..._como yo lo alejaba de mi_

-¡Edward! - se escuchaba a lo lejos. No miraría para atrás, porque estaba seguro que saldría corriendo a su dirección y no sería capaz de alejarme de ella, siempre la estaría protegiendo...nunca dejare sola a Bella pero prefiero sufrir yo a que sufra ella.

_La luz ya, no alcanza...  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...  
Un Ángel te cuida...  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

Corrí y corrí, no quería hablar con nadie por la ventana entre a mi habitación totalmente devastado "_Ella estará bien, es por ella_" me repetía un millón de veces pero aun así me era difícil. Sentía que en cada lugar por donde pasaba se caía un pedacito de mí.me estaba deshaciendo y ya no tenía lo que curaba mis heridas.

_Y aléjate de mi amor...  
Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo _

sé que es una locura y que ella nunca leerá esto pero ahora necesito decirle cuanto la amo y a lo mejor algún día cuando la llegue a leer, se dé cuenta que esto lo hice por su bien.

_Mi Bella_:

"_debes entender que no soy quien parezco, que no caí del cielo, que aunque tú crees que yo tengo un alma no la tengo, __**TE AMO**__ con todo mi ser pero yo no soy adecuado para ti, no perteneces a mi mundo. Que no daría yo por poder estar a tu lado, pero esta vez no seré egoísta. Te dejo libre, pero quiero que sepas que nunca estarás sola y que te estaré cuidando en donde quiera que estés, esto lo hago por tu bien, sé que encontraras a un hombre que te amé y no tenga miedo a dañarte._

_Bella la vida sigue sin mí, debes seguir. siempre te amare mi Bella y debes saber que siempre estaré contigo._"  
**Edward**

_Si aún no me lo crees amor...  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir  
y hacer llorar  
a quien más quiero.._

Es hora de partir, pero no arruinare la vida de mi familia, ellos no tienen la culpa de mis decisiones, me iré… pero sol, tratare de sobrellevar este dolor que quema mi cuerpo, es mucho más intenso que el dolor que un vampiro siente al ser transformado, como me gustaría que fuere un dolor tan soportable como ese.  
Me voy...me duele pero será lo mejor, ella merece algo mejor, algo mucho _mejor que un monstruo._


End file.
